


A Bit Weird

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Sawamura thinks he must be a vampire, because he can't stop staring at Sugawara's neck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for SASO2016 Bonus Round 2: Images

Sometimes Sawamura thinks he must be a vampire, because he can't stop staring at Sugawara's neck. At the tendons that stand out when Sugawara yells during practice. At the sharp line of his jaw when he smiles at Sawamura. At the hair that brushes his collar, the top of his spine as it disappears into his shirt.

At the notch between his collarbones where Sawamura wants to put his tongue.

They're out with Azumane after practice, loitering in the shopping district. Sawamura spots a necklace in a store window, a Christian cross on a silver chain. Maybe he should buy it for Sugawara, keep him safe from Sawamura, ha ha.

But he pictures the thin chain sliding around Sugawara's throat, the pendant slipping down inside his shirt. "I, uh," he says. "I have to get home early." He shifts his school bag in front of him and bolts around the corner. He comes back the next day and buys the necklace anyway.

He worries that he's weird. A bit weird that he can't stop staring, maybe a little that it's Sugawara he can't stop staring at. But the _neck_ \-- why is he so obsessed?

At practice he makes a point of watching Sugawara's ass while he's setting for Tanaka and Azumane. And it's nice, it's a nice ass, great even, and the thought of getting his hands around it, getting his hands on Sugawara's hips, his thighs, it's warm and inspiring and makes Sawamura's palms itch.

"Hey, Daichi," Sugawara calls. "Toss me my water bottle."

Sawamura tosses and Sugawara catches and when he throws his head back to drink, a bead of sweat running down his neck as his throat works, swallowing, swallowing, _that's_ when Sawamura catches fire, when he feels that black hole yearning open up inside of him, when he has to run to the toilets and hide.

Next day they're locking up the club room, talking about the upcoming tournament schedule and why neither of them have started their history project and how long it will take Tanaka to notice the sign Noya and Hinata taped to his back. Sugawara pulls a scarf out of his bag, even though it must be 22 degrees, and loops it around his neck, tosses the long end over his back.

It's green, with a grey stripe, and it covers every bit of Sugawara's throat, chin to collar. Sawamura wonders how it would feel in his fingers, if it would make a rustling sound as he unwound it and let it fall away.

Sawamura drops the keys. When he bends to pick them up, books tumble out of his bag. When he fumbles the books together, he can't find the keys, he can't find his hands, can't find his brain.

"Okay, enough." Sugawara jingles the keys in his hand. "As fun as this has been, I'm getting impatient."

"Sorry," Sawamura says. "Do you need to leave?"

"What I need," Sugawara says, "is for you to stop spending all your time staring at my neck like a pervert."

Sawamura hears a roar in his ears, his skin smarts, and for a second, he thinks Sugawara must have hit him across the face. "I--" His mouth is dry, his limbs can't move. "Sorry," he says. "Sorry."

"I forgot that you're so stupid." Sugawara unlocks the door, puts the keys into his pocket. He takes one stop closer to Sawamura. He takes the long end of his scarf and holds it out to Sawamura.

The rushing doesn't fade from Sawamura's hearing, but his legs move, his arms move. He steps closer, he takes the scarf between his fingers, it's smooth, slippery against his skin. He looks at Sugawara, at his brown eyes and his encouraging smile, and Sawamura bites his lip.

"Don't tell me it's going to be like this every fucking time." Sugawara takes Sawamura's hand and tugs. The scarf unwinds and it rustles a little and Sugawara pulls Sawamura back with him through the clubhouse door.

They bump into a bench and stagger together and Sawamura ends up with his back against the wall, his arms around Sugawara, and his face against, finally, Sugawara's throat.

He smells Sugawara's warm skin and rubs his face against it. He nuzzles Sugawara's ear and kisses down his neck. He licks the hollow between the collarbones -- the suprasternal notch, because he looked it up online. When he feels Sugawara's hands in his hair, he can't help himself, he bites down, just a little, over the carotid, where Sugawara's pulse is beating.

Yeah, he's probably a vampire.

Sugawara laughs. "You really are a perv." He drags Sawamura's head up and kisses him on the mouth.

"I'm afraid so." Sawamura moves his hands down over Sugawara's ass, as an extra, gives it a squeeze, and it is definitely pretty extremely great.

"Now will you please lock the door?" Sugawara pulls back and looks Sawamura up and down. "Because while you've been having this weird obsession with my neck, I, like a perfectly normal person, have been staring at your junk."

Sawamura locks the door.

The scarf gets ruined.


End file.
